Zim
- Maid= }} | caption = Zim | name = Invader Zim | origin = Invader Zim | sex = Male | age = 160 (in Earth years), 16 (in Irken years) | species = Irken | status = Alive | eyes = Ruby | hair = Black Antennas | relatives = | friends = GIR ("pet"), Bell, Mojo Jojo, Dr. X (boss) | enemies = Dib, Gaz, Tak, MiMi | occupation = Irken Invader, Frycook, Maid | residence = Black Eden, Megaville}} Invader Zim 'is an antagonist from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and protago-antagonist of the comic Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. He is one of the servants of Dr. X. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, ''Invader Zim. Powerpuff Girls Doujishi Zim was first thought to be the main villain until Dr. X revealed he was just his maid. Zim was send by the Almighty Tallest to the Earth to invade it along with GIR. He later appeared when he was playing on the Playstation with Dr. X. Dr. X told Zim the miserable past of Mandark Astronomonov. Zim didn't appeared further only in a memory of Bell when he was having a discussion with Mojo Jojo. Later on, after the explosion setted off and has spread out, Zim asked Dr. X if the explosion is dangerous, but all he said was he'll have to wait and see since the explosion is the Black Eden's future. Black and White Zim appears in Black and White as a major character. He was send to Earth by the Almighty Tallest along with GIR to help Dr. X. In the beginning he only talks about how he likes it in Black Eden. Later inthe story during the fight between Bell and Barasia he was almost killed by Barasia but Samantha jumped in front of Zim and saved his life by sacrifying herself. Zim then later is the only one left and Barasia was about to kill him when suddenly Bell attacked her and saved his life. After Bell killed Barasia, he and Bell talk about their losts and about fixing GIR. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Zim is the protago-antagonist of the comic.Invader Zim: Manifest Doom''' Appearance Zim and the rest of the Irkens seem to be based off the typical "little green men from outer space" stereotype. Many Irkens are about the size of a elementary school child (with a few exceptions), with Zim being exceptionally short. In The Nightmare Begins, Zim is shown as being even shorter than the notoriously short Invader Skoodge. Almighty Tallest Purple tells him that "no Invader has ever been so... very small". Zim, like most of the Irken race, has ruby-colored eyes. It's mentioned in Walk of Doom as well that Zim's eyes contain ocular implants ("Ocular implants are standard Invader issue"). Since the eyes he was born with aren't visibly different from subsequent appearances, it can be assumed that these implants are subcutaneous. He also possesses a pair of antennae. Their exact function is unknown, but they seem to function like human eyebrows; rising and lowering to convey emotion. It is strongly implied that they function like ears, and even pick up vibrations in Battle of the Planets. Power & Abilities Zim, like all Irkens, was fused at birth with a mechanical device called a PAK. Zim's PAK provides him with life support, all the necessary nutrients for survival, and an array of different weapons and tools. These tools include: a set of four spider-like mechanical legs, an organ harvester, scanner pads, hand-held communicators, memory drive, charging cell, atmospheric processor, high tech infrared/nightvision binoculars, holographic transmitters, and four rocket boosters, as well as a sort of biomechanical rebreather mask used in no air or bad air environments. It can be used to "reactivate" an Irken after a sudden shock to the system Origin Zim is a member of the alien Irken race. As Zim is severely emotionally unstable, he is considered defective. Zim, on the other hand, believes that he is a mighty warrior. Since his actions usually lead to disaster (he nearly destroyed the Irken homeworld during Operation Impending Doom I) his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, sent him to Foodcourtia as a sort of banishment. While there, however, Zim heard about Operation Impending Doom II, and (obviously not understanding the purpose of his previous exile) "quit being banished" and returned to Conventia in the hopes of getting an assignment. Chagrined, the Almighty Tallest sent him on a "secret mission" to Earth (though they did not know of the planet at the time), in order to keep him away from Operation Impending Doom II. After arriving on Earth, Zim enrolls in the nearest elementary skool to begin his infiltration and becomes quick rivals with Dib, an avid preteen paranormal investigator. Zim wants to conquer the Earth, mostly to prove his superiority and impress his leaders. However, as mentioned by Gaz in the episode Gaz, Taster of Pork, "He's so bad at it." Although he is the protagonist of a children's show, Zim is, morally and ethically, a villain (though occasionally considered an antihero), being overall a fairly unsympathetic character, though he occasionally shows some kindness towards certain characters such as GIR in Walk of Doom, and usually only causing chaos and destruction for either himself, his own race or Earth. His unawareness of his actions are most likely the result of him being a defect, as revealed in the cancelled episode The Trial. Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Category:Invader Zim Category:Characters Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:Henchman Category:Main Antagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Irken